


拯救与否的少女

by cheating



Category: fgo
Genre: Arthur alter/Arthur - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheating/pseuds/cheating
Summary: “我是saber,你的servants。”冰凉的男性的声线，令那暗金色的瞳眸也冷了几分。冠以上三骑里最出色的职介，引以为傲的自尊与仿佛身而为伟大之人的蔑视气质，漆黑的saber,无论如何都不会放下他的剑。秋意在对方身边加重了，太冷了，少女打着哆嗦，却依旧尝试着站起“至于真名，你已经知晓了，少女。”自设黑亚瑟与少女lily的原创圣杯战争
Relationships: Arthur alter/Arthur, Arthur alter/saber lily
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“稍微收拾一下东西，等待月圆之夜到来便可”

古老的法典里记载着曾经救世的英灵对抗吞噬一切的“兽”的故事，那令处在几年后的少女恍惚，父亲临终前握住了她纤细的手腕，说出了遗言。

“不要去依靠那把剑，于剑召唤之下的是邪恶的凶兽而非浴血的王”

那是少女所无法理解的，纯洁的百合花毅然决定在秋风萧瑟的圣杯战争中绽放。

“嗯....以南为墙，以东为房，大概就是中心的位置吧。“

少女将盒中的灰烬倒入法阵中心，荧光的紫色渗透进棕黄的地面，借由淡泊的月光，那过于古老的魔术本就不是年轻的少女所理解，但手里的石中剑那间断的蓝色光泽给予了少女莫大的勇气，她轻轻的其放置在圆阵中央，那把宝剑就被镀上了月亮的光泽。

空旷的后院时不时吹来凉风，不自觉中，深秋已然来临了，地面上是少女依照古老的法典而画的类似于召唤阵一样的东西，那把细剑则是用来进行召唤的触媒。

走到这一步，说什么也不是放弃了。

咒语被默念，周围的气流开始平稳运行，一切的一切，都汇聚于阵的中心，那把闪耀着光芒的石中剑。

意料之外的光芒打断了少女的吟唱，而绕于周身的黑雾打断了少女磕磕碰碰的咒语，她后退了一小步，鞋跟踩到一粒碎石，瞬间，强大的冲击力让那粒石头粉碎成尘。

不期而遇的强大气流，让少女一个踉跄的坐在了地上。

紧接着，犹如泰坦巨人般的轰鸣，法阵被一道强烈的光劈中，黑色的雾气从裂缝里弥漫，无可比拟的巨大能量冲破简单的围在房屋上空的防御术式，透明的紫黑色玻璃光泽的刀痕形状的不自然魔法冲击着地面，形成几个坑坑洼洼的空洞。

“失……失败了？不，魔力还在运作，不如说，这个从者要把周围所有的魔力抽干吗……”

少女紧张的，死死盯住不停吸收空气中的玛娜的法阵中心。

话音就像落进雪地的枯叶，被浓密的黑雾包裹。

从者，战争的钥匙，就在雾散后 出现在少女面前

“哎？”

少女才抬起头，可对方压抑不住的狂气让背后冷汗直落，枯枝落叶已经被从者那股缠绕在他周身的黑风席卷到天空，遮住了少女视角下的月亮，给这个上野带去死寂。

对方的兜帽挡住一半的脸庞，背对月光让少女只能看清那漆黑的盔甲和布满亮红的黑红剑身，邪龙形状的火焰盘旋在从者的头顶，毫不忌讳的朝少女嘶吼。

明明是剑阶……可这种威胁已经快和狂战士匹敌了吧，自己用来触媒的石中剑不知为何在自己手边，碍于对方毫不收敛的攻击性，少女本能想拾起剑。

本来，是这样想的，可对方早已用他自己的剑直指自己的额头。

“我是saber,你的servants。”冰凉的男性的声线，令那暗金色的瞳眸也冷了几分。冠以上三骑里最出色的职介，引以为傲的自尊与仿佛身而为伟大之人的蔑视气质，漆黑的saber,无论如何都不会放下他的剑。

秋意在对方身边加重了，太冷了，少女打着哆嗦，却依旧尝试着站起

“至于真名，你已经知晓了，少女。”

少女点了点头，对方却也不见得收回那把沉重的黑色圣剑

漆黑的saber偏过头，看起来他并不打算与少女对视，那份骄傲事到如今依旧左右着在以英灵身躯，灵体化的他

“看起来，你找（召唤）错人了。”

漆黑的saber看了一眼少女脚边的石中剑，银色与蓝色相间的剑身，一看便知是传说中那位王用来斩杀邪恶的剑，虽与自己手里的不同，但其神圣不可侵犯，也和自己相差甚远。

“我——”，少女上前一步刚想回话。

saber却果断的转身抬起剑，挡住了不知从何而来不速之客的飞刀。

是趁机从防御术式的漏洞中溜进来的吗，少女连忙紧握住石中剑，发梢被强烈的疾风吹散，漆黑的saber已经在几秒内击落数十把，在少女下达判断之前，那些本该威胁到少女的飞刃即刻间成为脚下土。

“你的话没有必要再听了，若是后悔使用令咒让我自尽便是。”，月光下的saber，用那不详的圣剑，挡住了刺向少女的飞刀，他似乎已经进入战斗状态了，恐怕的确是听不见少女的话语。

这给了少女足够回神的时间，耳边从刺耳的风声到金属碰撞落地仅仅不过几秒内，少女的裙摆被吹起，而眼前saber的兜帽也被吹落。  
金发的剑士

严格来说，是偏于淡金色，比晚霞黄昏的雷雨要浅，比灰岩高壁的石砖要刺眼。

少女回想起父亲的记载里，某次圣杯战争中，那一位剑士，有着被世人所夸赞的面貌，有着被骑士称赞的品格，有着被妖精也赞叹的身手，金发碧眼的骑士，身着银色的甲冑，影藏容貌的兜帽，少女在照片上见过他的模样，这让下定要成为剑士的少女莫大的鼓舞。

或许，她的确是想见这位传说中都白马王子一面，才用了与对方相关的石中剑作为触媒，这是属于少女心的私心。

“你还好么，master.”

saber回过头, 面容和记忆里的王子骑士重叠。

少女真正的，呆在原地

不知为何，曾经耀眼的金发和湛蓝的瞳眸，已经被暗金所替代，而漆黑的铠甲，漆黑的圣剑，和对方毫无温度的表情，把记忆里那温柔的微笑给覆灭。

“我并非拯救世界的从者，我有降临于此的目的，毁灭。”

“那乃是我的职责。”

漆黑的saber轻微的摇头，似乎是在因为何事而发笑，在少女还未回神之际，转身击落了最后一把飞刀

“敌方行动停止，威胁……解除 ” 少女缓缓地说着，眼前的剑士则收起了那把圣剑，一阵黑色的火焰后，圣剑消失了，他重新戴起兜帽，一声不吭的，走进屋内。留少女一人在后院，呆呆的望着面目全非的法阵。

少女认知到，某些不详的事情正在发酵。


	2. 拯救与否的少女【2】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论少女想的是谁，都没有关系，因为她不会在自己身上寻到半点那个人的身影，在召唤成功的那一刻起，令咒的纽带，圣杯战争的舞台便在他们这对主仆面前拉开了帷幕，至此，无数的情感即将在战争中化为泡影，恐怖的黑色巨龙在东京塔上咆哮，哀嚎，宣誓着战争是毁灭的钥匙，他的职责，就是毁掉所有的一切，他为此做好了准备，为了彻底和脑海深处的那个人诀别，脱离日复一日的绝望的卡姆兰，他必须踏上这条路。

启程

姗姗回到房屋的少女疲倦的坐在餐桌旁，那把石中剑现在正横在她与剑士之间，分割开空间给少女思考消化的时间。

“我叫莉莉（lily），是你的御主。”莉莉不习惯太过于安静的氛围，那样太尴尬了，现在首要任务就是迅速了解彼此，知道对方回应自己的理由，剑士摘下兜帽，他的背后，月光正洒进隔着窗帘的房间，照在茶几上还有袅袅余烟的咖啡表面，面无表情的剑士一言不发，莉莉甚至开始怀疑对方是否有听懂自己所说的那些圣杯战争的相关名词，或者，他可能不是自己的从者。

可微微发烫的左手手背并不会欺骗人，那上面诡异的红色魔术回路在莉莉光滑白净的手背中心描摹出一个刻印的形状，有些像一只简单的龙的图样，龙的翅膀尖锐而锋利的大张，下一秒，羽翼尾部又巧妙的和龙的尾尖相连，规则又美丽，莉莉低头看了起来，它带给少女的感觉很像是对面的剑士所带给她的感觉，张扬又不失威严，或许前身是一位德高望重的国王吧，龙图案中央竖下来的狭长的红痕，如同国王头顶的王冠那样闪闪发光，暗红色的血腥的威光。

令人心惊胆战，她的从者，堪称是七骑里的豪杰，冠于披靡的saber职介，他的真名又让这一畏光大肆喧哗在东京上空。

亚瑟 潘德拉贡，不列颠的王，傲然于战场上的红龙，正冷冰冰的看着自己。

“莉莉.....吗，”对方并不关心少女的名字，他看向桌面上的石中剑，那把召唤了自己的剑通体圣洁的银色光辉，宝石蓝相见点缀在修长的剑身上，他对于这把剑有一个很模糊的印象，这让他想起了自己的剑鞘，大同小异的细节使他对这把剑的拥有者，自己的御主莉莉来了些许兴趣。

“这把剑，你怎么得到的？”

“你是指石中剑吗，那个是我们家代代相传的遗物，至于来源，我也不是很清楚，是父亲给我的，可他.....”莉莉回望对面，亚瑟的惨金色的眼瞳，她看不到半点温情，虽然对方不是凶神恶煞的类型，可还是小女孩的莉莉自然被吓到了，她肩膀轻微的颤抖了一会，很快又被骑士素质压了下去。

“我的父亲并不希望我拿这把剑去参加圣杯战争。”

莉莉说完这句话后，房间内又恢复了平静。

短暂的沉默让alter感到浑身不自在，少女看起来像是在惭愧于自己并未听家父之言，可alter察觉不到半分后悔和懊恼，他站起身，有些粗鲁的用解除了盔甲的手挪开椅子，径直走向茶几，拿起了那杯快要没有白烟的咖啡，喝了一口。

“话先说在前面，我没有兴趣知道你的愿望（动机），你只是个小孩，却义无反顾的选择了一条危险的断崖，让它成为你的未来，这种情况我可见得不多，不过，”漆黑的剑士回过头，朝缓缓抬头的少女戏谑的笑了笑，随后放下咖啡杯走了过来，走到少女面前，牵起她印有令咒的手，拖住，他看着少女的眼睛，那抹他说不上来的蓝从一开始就让他感到某种奇妙的情愫，那蓝和脑海深处的一块模糊不清的记忆清楚的重叠，他想起了某人。

莉莉肯定也因为自己的脸想起了谁，可他并不在意。

无论少女想的是谁，都没有关系，因为她不会在自己身上寻到半点那个人的身影，在召唤成功的那一刻起，令咒的纽带，圣杯战争的舞台便在他们这对主仆面前拉开了帷幕，至此，无数的情感即将在战争中化为泡影，恐怖的黑色巨龙在东京塔上咆哮，哀嚎，宣誓着战争是毁灭的钥匙，他的职责，就是毁掉所有的一切，他为此做好了准备，为了彻底和脑海深处的那个人诀别，脱离日复一日的绝望的卡姆兰，他必须踏上这条路。

他不需要少女明白，他只需要御主的答复。

“我最后问你，你，是我的master（御主）吗，?"

世界会在我们手里覆灭，剑士轻笑着在少女耳侧低于诉说，起身抬起对方的手，浅浅的亲吻了少女手背上面狰狞的令咒。

哪知，莉莉只是了摇头，柔软的发丝在半空中窄幅度的飞舞，那带有百合花独特的纯洁和高尚和孩童无畏的阳光，希望的道路仿佛在莉莉脚下面延伸，脱离出战争残酷的少女朝剑士笑了笑。

“若alter真的这么做了，我会尽全力阻止你的，”

“因为，我是你的御主（朋友)。”

莉莉站了起来，在俯身的剑士的侧脸回敬了一个浅淡的吻。

saber被成功召唤出来，而战争的帷幕也被彻底的拉开，御主们的未来即将上演。


	3. 拯救与否的少女【3】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剑帝卢修斯·希贝琉斯，他举起酒杯大笑，而一开始板着脸的女性也随性的附和起皇帝那无忧无虑的喜悦来轻声哼笑，头发系数回到她身边，不一会，头发又恢复到了齐腰长度，沙耶站起身拍了拍居家服的衣摆，她浑身上下仅套上了一件宽松的上衣，而女性羞涩的部位在衣摆下若隐若现，不过她有好好穿着内裤，而皇帝没有看着她，他一直盯着落地窗，窗外暧昧的夜景似乎在像这对主从招手，引诱着他们走向无边的黑夜，然后慢慢蚕食他们的理智，欲望，剥夺一切的一切，最后遁入无限的泥藻里。

深紫色长发的女性将木梳缓缓放到腿边，柔顺的发丝如同美杜莎的毒蛇般缠绕在她的手指上，微卷的发尾充斥在房间地板上那张华丽的圆形红毯，没有一丝一毫流出圆环之外。

她繁琐的长发需要每时每刻细心呵护，当魔力流向那些细密的发间间隙时，它们总像蛇一样活过来，开始漫无目的的攀爬，依附于木柜，吊灯，但决不去侵犯女性身边的棕色的床脚，大红色的绸缎踏过女性的圆毯，它们也温顺的如同死前的绵羊发出的软绵绵的叫声，那时恐惧和害怕吗，并不，女性的情绪中心缺少这两样调和剂，这让她极易陷入极端的深渊，就好像那逼迫自己做到洁癖似的不攀附，不渴求的发丝。

但这并不是称赞女性的高洁，恰恰相反，她所渴求之物正是那极致的结晶，因此她决定深谙自己的欲望，当一个被世人赞扬的处子。

她脸上的普通黑框眼镜，在镜框的一处被用金线雕刻上了名字，卑弥呼沙耶。

那是女性的名字，黑色带给她神秘，而不是让她蒙尘。

“东京的夜晚虽霓虹遍地，可惜也无法点燃夜空，”

“不过我找到了，那个可以点亮东京的美丽炬火之物，一朵小巧的百合花。”

“我猜猜看，引人注目的罗马皇帝所要寻到的百合花就开在昨天那家咖啡馆里面，不过我劝你还是别开达芙妮玩笑了，你可是受到她祝福的。”

“我尊重她在我的剑上留下花纹，那是祝福，按你们人类的浪漫理解，那就是神的一个吻，是她布施给我的，是吗？”

罗马的皇帝指了指角落的剑，它几乎拥有一个正常人的身高长度了，它或许比想象中要巨大，因为皇帝是如此的高大巍峨，令人望其项背，他擒住了宽阔的天，仅用一把魔剑就轻松屹立在高卢，简洁大方的魔剑弗洛伦特，那是皇帝的权杖，他的左右臂，以罗刹的威严横扫土地，令银之臂化为漫天纷飞的碎片，令日不落的帝国结束了日悬高空的口号，太阳掉进罗马的亚麻袋里失去光辉，被皇帝丢进深不见底的宝库里。

剑帝卢修斯·希贝琉斯，他举起酒杯大笑，而一开始板着脸的女性也随性的附和起皇帝那无忧无虑的喜悦来轻声哼笑，头发系数回到她身边，不一会，头发又恢复到了齐腰长度，沙耶站起身拍了拍居家服的衣摆，她浑身上下仅套上了一件宽松的上衣，而女性羞涩的部位在衣摆下若隐若现，不过她有好好穿着内裤，而皇帝没有看着她，他一直盯着落地窗，窗外暧昧的夜景似乎在像这对主从招手，引诱着他们走向无边的黑夜，然后慢慢蚕食他们的理智，欲望，剥夺一切的一切，最后遁入无限的泥藻里。

卑弥呼后颈的令咒发出光芒，溢出的魔力被房间的每一处吸收殆尽，她撩起一些头发，发丝随她的动作被挥起，后落到她身后，令咒就这样被藏进了林海之中。

“有要出门的意向吗，saber?”

“无需过问我，今夜启程，罗马将征服这片未被征服的大地，连同你口中那所谓的‘黑夜之星’，不过，在此之前，我要问你，你敢肯定你所说的宝物在这里吗，要知道欺君犯上的罪孽啊，master。"

卢修斯舒展了一下双臂，酒杯被砸到地面，四散的碎片折射出卑弥呼的表情，明明女性没有惊讶抑或是慌张，她叹了口气，挥了挥手，那扭曲了她表情的玻璃碎片瞬间就被地板吞噬，一点痕迹都没有留下，就连空气中微醺的红酒香也没有逃离恐怖的漩涡。

“我不会骗你，还有，下次不要在我的房间里乱丢东西，魔力收拾很浪费的。”

“这里已经是罗马的土地了，你也是罗马所掠夺的一部分，要谈条件，那就把星星呈上来便可，有付出便会有回报，你们人类一直都如此强调。”

麻烦的皇帝，卑弥呼顺了顺头发上的功夫，一件由魔力织成的衣物便出现在女性身上，过长的墨绿色学生裙只让卑弥呼露出了一对小皮靴，整体看上去就是正常高中生的模样，她对这件学生制服怀有眷恋，具体原因就无从可知了。

本来今夜她不打算出门，不过顺应皇帝的心情，她还是端庄的整理好了仪容，下了旋转的长梯，与皇帝一起来到玄关，解开重重魔力加护后，两人的身影便消失在门前。

那就当作是幼儿时期的寻宝活动吧，放松心情的主从就这样，借着达芙妮女神的加护，踏上了寻宝之旅。


	4. 拯救与否的少女【4】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算了，跟她也没关系，沙耶喝了一口手里的咖啡，苦涩徘徊在她的舌尖，厚重的回苦在喉咙口怎么都不肯走。

东京的秋天薄情无义，它从富士山上迅速北下，又在海湾处折转朝东席卷了东京，十月的东京刮起了一点干燥的冷空气，当夜幕低垂在东京塔塔尖正上方时，属于圣杯战争的舞台便为御主和英灵们量身定制了及其合适的场所，那是深夜的月亮最圆最亮的时候，刀光剑影在高楼大厦的落地镜上斑驳不停。

莉莉和alter站在某座大厦的顶楼，少女刻意选择了夜晚出行勘测地段，顺利的话还能摸清敌人的特性，几分钟前他们正一座座大楼的转悠，努力寻找一个可靠的建筑供他们一个相对来说广袤的视野，莉莉特别的用魔法加强了自己的视力，希望可以捕捉到从者的身影，可以的话，她希望见一见另一位saber。

是的，这场圣杯战争有点不太对劲，莉莉刚刚从教会那里寄过来的信件得知，不知道发生了什么，属于术士的位置被不知名的剑士替代了，教会那边刚刚在银座勘测到了术士的魔力波动，可仅仅隔了一秒钟，那边归于死水的宁静，而之后，便是剧烈的魔力放出和嘶吼尖叫，从尖叫来判断，那应该是术士的御主在死时所作出的最后挣扎了吧，可惜，在这样强烈的波动过后，无论是魔术痕迹还是尸体，以及应该残留的法阵，都随着一阵浓烈的烟雾消失得一干二净。

莉莉很紧张的张望着零星的霓虹，她握紧了手里石中剑的剑柄，和从者一起小心的隐匿在黑暗里，时不时借助稀薄的月光来确认即将到来的敌人的位置。

Alter在来到银座后就跟自己说过，有什么人在跟踪他们。

出于准确的猜测，莉莉率先把矛头指向前些天在后院袭击他们的飞刀，她到现在还记忆犹新，那些飞刀比任何刀都要锋利，残忍和准确，那是出自杀人犯之手的武器，它们带有不可掩饰的杀意，割裂空气中的玛娜之源，轻松卸掉了莉莉的防御装置，从四面八方向着自己而来，要不是alter敏锐的击破了那些来者不逊的刀刃，恐怕自己在劫难逃。

现在也是如此，当莉莉正起身准备换个瞭望地时，一道银色的狭长之物从她的盔甲边擦身而过，清脆的“铛”声响起，刀被直愣愣的插进坚硬的混凝土地里。

Alter在第一时间挡在了莉莉面前，右手顿时出现了被无形的黑红色飙风影藏起来的武器，他微微抬起一点握住剑的右手，示意莉莉做好准备，莉莉也连忙提高了感官的强度，努力在周围捕捉来势汹汹的从者的气息，她越发紧张了起来，因为她发现，哪怕是追踪刀飞来的路径，再触碰到远处浓厚的黑幕时也会迅速截断，她根本无法判断出这把刀的主人，到底是从者，还是御主。

最后，alter保持了一段时间的戒备姿态后，把来源指向了不远处的一个公园，莉莉见对方收回了武器，自己也站在对方旁边，看向对方所指的地方。

“那里是公园，不过，由于是新建成，所以还没通电，估计那里现在是一片漆黑，而且今天的月亮有些奇怪，它根本透不过这些建筑下方的黑暗，我们若是不想打草惊蛇，就只能摸黑过去，可那样的话…..”

“我会保护你的，走吧。”

Alter拉了拉兜帽的边缘，这让他阴影底下的眼神更加深邃，莉莉看出了他要去公园的决心，也没说什么，任凭对方揽住自己从天台上跳下，紧接着，一阵急促的风便带着他们迅速前往了公园。

一路上莉莉发现人烟稀少，东京按理说夜游者应该会很多，可现在才凌晨一点左右，宽阔的马路便只能见到偶尔来往几辆的车，几个小混混模样的年轻人则聚在某些店面里，莉莉在路过那些店面时，注意到了他们脸上担忧害怕的神色，便示意alter放开他，剑士在某家咖啡厅附件落地后轻轻松开揽住莉莉的手，自己自顾自的站在树下，似乎是明白了莉莉要做什么，在那等她，同时也巡视起周围。

“嗯………”莉莉看了alter一会，同时也听到几位年轻女性在一边悉悉索索的朝这边指指点点，她无奈的叹了口气。

“alter，你可以换一套衣服，因为那些路人看见你这样会起疑心的啦，总之，不要尽早暴露身份总归是好事，对吧。”

“是么，你说的也不错…..”出乎意料，alter很快接受了莉莉的建议，他走到了一个没人注意的角落里，凭对现代知识的记忆，用魔力构筑成一件现代服饰，莉莉担心的瞄了一眼那些安静下来的女性，摇摇头走到咖啡店门前，推开门，走了进去。

店内温暖的黄光没有缓和那几个年轻男性的紧张面容，他们一个劲的低声咒骂，莉莉挑了一个对方注意不到的位置坐下，用被魔术增幅的听觉偷听那些人的谈话。

“我已经想回家了啊，杀人鬼是不是没有走，是不是在店外......"

"你丫的别说丧气话，都都都都说了，没有那种鬼东西，你就这样给老大丢脸吗你个混-----”

“可我们没有看错，不会看错的啊，血，血啊，还有莫名其妙的肉块，呕呕呕呕！”

“明天，明天公园就被封起来了，没事的，我们一定会没事......"

那帮人越说越没有底气，声音也逐渐被店内播放的音乐盖住，干呕的声音反而还很清楚，其中一个留着一头莫西干头发的混混揪住那个在干呕的人的衣领见势就要揍过去，可拳头悬在空中不一会又迅速掉在桌面上，在一边崩溃大哭了起来。

杀人鬼吗，圣堂教会没有出面阻止，估计是因为见过那个杀人鬼的人都见不到第二天的太阳了吧，莉莉毫不犹豫的起身离开了哭号和交响乐交织的咖啡厅，在台阶对面看见了换好衣服的alter。

事情比想象中要糟糕，必须马上阻止，莉莉走过去，当看清alter略微愠怒的表情后，莉莉还是惊住了一会。

对方挑了一身西服，不得不说合适极了，清爽洒脱的黑色西装露袖款式，内衬则是与之相差不大的灰，对方抬起手拉了拉衣领，黑色的半截手套让对方看起来绅士又俊美。

莉莉注意到自己开始发热的脸颊，她拍了拍脸，很快收起视线，因为盯着他人并且注意样貌不是礼貌的行为，她这样想着。

“很适合你，alter。”

“多谢，master，我们走吧。”

对方没有起伏的回应了她，然后向公园走去，莉莉连忙跟上去，默默对那些围观尖叫的女性冒冷汗。

到达多摩公园已是一点五十分了，巨大的游乐设施上还盖着一层麻布，一切都有拆封，地面也是脏乱的黄土灰尘和一些施工器具，莉莉靠近一个看起来是秋千的设施，除去脏乎乎的灰尘，她注意到一处不正常的水印，她凑过去想要仔细看看。

一股浓烈的腥臭味刺激了她的鼻腔，莉莉连忙后退捂住鼻子，她在后退时不小心踩到了一个硬块，脚底发出了黏糊糊的水声，在能听见呼啸风声的环境中突兀异常。

alter很快就把武器形成在右手中，黑紫色的风比空气中流动的风还要强劲，他认为没有武装铠甲的必要，虽然如此，他还是很快来到了莉莉身边，习惯性的将对方护在身后。

“他们......都被杀死了。”

“显而易见，你认为敌人是英灵还是御主？”

“能做到几天内都不触动圣堂教会的，他一定都把看见他的人杀死了，估计是为了获取魔力....."莉莉感受着那些碎块稀薄的魔力，由于尸体被破坏的太糟糕，公园到处都是尸块，那些魔力残留在横切面，莉莉心里有了一个大概的猜测。

“一个失去了御主的英灵，大概率是杀阶，按照这里尸体的量来看，他也已经没有多少天了，虽然杀阶拥有较强的单独显现，让他们能适应一段时间之内的没有魔力供给的生活，可也撑不了多久，他也是察觉到了这一点，才会在那天选择袭击我吧。”

“那家伙应该还在公园苟延残喘，要动手么，master？"

动手，莉莉是这样想的，正义感让她不得不出手控制糟糕事态的发展，但抛弃道德来说，对方不会放弃继续袭击自己，那么尽快铲除也是上策，要不然，若是那个暗杀者和其他人联手了，就麻烦了。

“嗯。”

“明白了。”

一个简单的点头，alter便抬起手，清脆的铁块敲击声切碎迅风，他猛地往地上一劈，顿时，黑幕散去大半，与其连接的天际的黑云也被气压往两边拉扯，堪比暴风程度的剑气劈散了雾与云，月光毫无挽留的洒在宽阔的游乐园上空，那些尸块被暴露的一清二楚，腐烂的腥臭也开始向四周扩散，而站在滑滑梯顶部的英灵，也无可避免的出现在两人面前。

女性，孩子身材，拿着匕首，对方只看向莉莉一眼便瞬间抬手丢出飞刀，但很快就被alter打落，周身席卷的气流让那些飞刀不费吹灰之力就弹出数十米远，alter在击落不知第几把飞刀后后退了一步，压低一点身体，接着向那个暗杀者冲了过去，莉莉被风压吹着后退了好几步，她抬起手臂遮挡那些灰尘，灰尘还未落地，刀剑拼刺的声响便传入莉莉耳内。

alter从侧面一记重劈，力道之大，那位暗杀者显然不能适应正面战斗，于是直接狠狠砸向水泥墙，在掉下来的时候，黑色的剑影已经彻底逼近她眼前了，暗杀者只好连忙攀住墙壁往前面跑，在顺势一个后空翻，稍显不稳的站在墙顶，喘着粗气，又不肯放松，气势汹汹的盯着下面的alter。

“不用逃了，你逃不掉。”

alter乘势一跃，轻松上了墙顶，他离暗杀者仅一米远，而他早已双手持剑，冲过去准备再一击，暗杀者往后跳到了街灯顶，紧接着跳进了座房屋周围的灌木丛内，气息在下一秒消失的无影无踪。

“嘁…………”

当莉莉往墙边跑去时，alter早就站在那等她了，面色不悦的抱臂看着暗杀者逃走的方向，他没有得到御主的追击命令，自然不会擅自行动，而且那个英灵也早就气息遮蔽了，要找也会花上一段时间，莉莉顺着对方的视线也跟着看过去，一幢普通的居名楼，也是暗杀者逃跑的方向。

“alter，没事吧。”

很快莉莉就回过头，询问起alter的情况。

“并不大碍，但那家伙跑了，现在也不是一个很好的追击时间，你准备怎么办，master？”

“那就打道回府吧，今天至少摸清了她的底细，暗杀者，且已经失去了御主，我觉得也并不是什么收获也没有，alter你也不要太往心里去。”

莉莉解除了那身铠甲样式的礼装，而alter倒是一开始就保持着西服的模样，因此也只是收起了剑，邪风在他手里消散，刮起了一大片落叶，叶片在月光下纷飞，时不时的凉风增添了不少萧瑟。

主从就这样回到了家中，等待下一次击破暗杀者的机会。

咖啡店的回忆

卑弥呼沙耶去咖啡店的次数多到数不清，她偏爱摩卡咖啡的香气和黑咖啡的苦涩，因此，当听说自己家附近新开了一家咖啡店时，她便准时出现在开店的那时候，边等待咖啡店的开门，边悄悄在脑内记下这一天的时间，值得庆祝的日子。

2004年10月5日，星期天。

一同前来的卢修斯并没有表现出多少期待，他撩起袖子，站在一棵树下看着有些兴奋的沙耶，沙耶一大早七点就起了床，着急出门的女人随便从衣柜里拿出几件价格不菲的休闲衫丢给还在悠哉伸懒腰的红发男人，让他和自己同行，没有说明原因。

于是乎，注重颜面形象的皇帝身着黑衬衫和休闲黑色长裤，再佩戴一副墨镜，深秋的凉意并没有影响到他分毫，可为了避免暴露身份，他还是披着沙耶给他的风衣，在一边盯起树枝上的麻雀，时不时有一两只鸟儿停留在他指尖和肩头，引起周边女性的拍照和搭讪。

“一副受欢迎的样子啊，saber。”

卢修斯应付走一个金发的波浪卷女人，就听见自己的master走到了身边，原来咖啡店的广告早在昨天就已经传遍网络了，很多人都对此十分感兴趣，现在已经七点五十分了，大部分人挤在了店门口，卑弥呼沙耶便礼貌优雅的自觉退到一旁，可惜还是被人群推挤，不知不觉就到了卢修斯身边的位置。

“理所当然，人类自古以来追求珍宝，追名逐利，或者寻求自己心中所需之物，就像你现在焦急等待这家店开门一样，急迫的小姐，”卢修斯笑得很浅，他稍微弯下腰，将沙耶左耳边垂下的碎发别到她耳后“他们渴求我，自然也合情合理，身为罗马的掌权者，那份荣耀既是特殊又包含蕴意，攀权富贵不正是他们所求吗，你有所不满？"

“道理话够多了。”

卑弥呼沙耶没有理会卢修斯，而对于皇帝的这番行为举动足够普通人晕厥过去了，他不允许受到恩宠的一方排斥厌恶，荣耀归于主，主赐福于人，魔术师亦然，他视万物如草芥和宝藏，区区魔术师并不能撼动他的巍峨。

不过，这位一如既往面无表情的女性不卑微也不高亢，很和他胃口。

他承认，没有一开始就杀死这位女性魔术师的选择非常正确。

卢修斯的眼角成型出一片树叶的影子时，人群闹哄哄的拥进店内，“Cobra”正式开业。

卑弥呼沙耶走到点单台，一位栗色短发的年轻女性温柔的向她问好。

“早安小姐，请问您需要什么？”

“请帮我装一杯黑咖啡和摩卡咖啡，中杯，不需要奶精和砂糖，谢谢。”

“好，我明白了，请您拿好取餐单，在一旁的休息区稍等片刻。”

接过前台女性递过来的报销单，沙耶低头小声说“借过”的走过一两个在等待区域闲聊的年轻人，走到一个靠窗位置坐下，长舒一口气，便开始细致观察起这家店。

装潢中规中矩，米白色的瓷砖，铺上几块浅灰色地毯的木地板，窗垣是复杂的石膏花纹，大段大段的纱质地布料垂怜在半截，沙耶捏起一角欣赏，上面还有透光的金色细线圈成的圆，仔细看，圆中还有一朵百合花。

正巧，地板上花样的阴影让沙耶好奇的抬头看向窗玻璃，发现玻璃上留下了一朵百合花的空间，其余地方全数用深紫色的透光材质贴纸贴满，她从一朵花的空间里朝外看，看见了在树下等待她的卢修斯，这种人多的时候，那个自大的皇帝周围却没被人挤满，也是稀奇事。

没什么可观察的，外面阳光正好，这条街绿化也不错，鸟儿时不时掠过窗口，人们有说有笑，喜悦像是要溢出这条街一样，温暖干燥，落叶掉地被调皮的孩童踩出干脆的响声，一切残忍悲剧仿佛从不存在这条街，被咖啡的馨香无情的拒绝在了日落的昨天和冰冷的明天。

沙耶看的出神，满潮的秋风即使隔着无机物她一样可以感同身受，只是她没注意，那个皇帝一直注视着这边的这回事。

“抱歉，请问我可以坐在这里吗，小姐?"

嗯？沙耶敏锐的回头，眼前的是一个和她距离一张点心桌子远的小女孩，正乖巧的站在椅子的一旁看着自己。

“啊，当然可以，请自便。”

“谢谢。”

看起来约14岁的女孩就这样大方的坐在了自己对面，金色的马尾垂在她后颈处，大大的黑色蝴蝶结露出一点有弧度的边缘，身上是可爱又有些色气的简单洋服素体，女孩一坐下来后就往窗外看，好像在看着谁一样。

好像一朵百合花，沙耶心头冒出这样异想天开的比喻。

“这家咖啡店很有趣呢，大厅中央居然还有一座大卫的雕塑，小姐你觉得呢?"

女孩很快就一脸好奇的转过头，稍微挪开一点椅子，侧坐着看向那尊雕塑。

“啊，是呢，这算是近些年来咖啡店对于艺术风格装饰的尝试和改良吧，我觉得这很好。”

“嗯嗯，进步和创新的确是永恒不变的讨论话题呢......啊，不能忘记自我介绍，我是莉莉，莉莉 阿尔托斯，小姐你是？"

名为莉莉的女孩又小幅度的坐正，一脸微笑的向沙耶做了自我介绍。

阿尔托斯，沙耶微妙的点头，她对这个姓氏有印象，可惜，要在深度挖掘下去的话，也不会发现什么新事物，于是她选择性忽略了过去。

“鄙人是卑弥呼沙耶，叫我沙耶就好了，莉莉小姐是一个人来这里吗？”

“是的，听说这里要开一家新的咖啡店，出于好奇心我就来看看，准备买点甜品，”莉莉瞥了一眼柜台那边，又迅速和沙耶对视“不过我对咖啡是没什么兴趣啦，虽说是有点受不了咖啡的苦味，不过这家店的糕点看起来很好吃，我就打算买一点。”

果然还是小孩子，沙耶正准备说“没什么”，就听见了店员叫到自己的号数和另外一个号数。

“这么快就到我了啊.....”

对面的莉莉起身准备去取，这时，沙耶也站了起来，两人相互看了对方一眼，随后朝对方礼貌地笑了笑，便一起走到了等待区。

咖啡正在装杯，沙耶抬头看了看表，身边的莉莉早就装好了蛋糕，在接过店员递过来的咖啡时还礼貌地说了句“谢谢”。

沙耶闻见了咖啡的香味，还以为是自己点的送过来了，回头就看见莉莉拿着咖啡和蛋糕准备离开，这时，店员说着“小姐这是您点的摩卡和黑咖啡”将看着莉莉背影迟疑的沙耶叫回神，沙耶连忙也说了句谢谢便开始在外带处装袋。

打包好的咖啡被卡在两个连接槽里，放在大袋子里被沙耶提着出了咖啡店门，刚走下台阶就看见了站在石柱旁的卢修斯。

“你怎么在这，刚才你还在树下面呢。”

卢修斯接过沙耶递给他的一杯咖啡，两人慢慢的往东京塔的方向走，被迫出门的皇帝固执的要去那天所路过的东京塔看看，沙耶也随了对方的意愿。

不过她也疑惑，这个架子颇大的皇帝也肯挪动他金贵的步子走到柱子边上等人了？

卢修斯啜饮着咖啡，一直走在最前面，他像是在刻意回避话题似的，没有接话，也没有创造新话题，主从两人在吵闹的人群里显得沉默异常。

算了，跟她也没关系，沙耶喝了一口手里的咖啡，苦涩徘徊在她的舌尖，厚重的回苦在喉咙口怎么都不肯走。

黑咖啡真苦啊，她这么想着，加快了步伐。


End file.
